The Truth
by darkangelofember
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins hate each other correct? But when they are both out with mono at the same time, rumors begin to fly and others begin to wonder if the rumors are actually true. High School AU.


The Truth

Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins hate each other correct? But when they are both out with mono at the same time, rumors begin to fly and others begin to wonder if the rumors are actually true. High School AU.

Pairings: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins (Ambrollins), Roman Reigns/Paige, Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan, Nikki Bella/John Cena, AJ Lee/CM Punk

X

Dean Ambrose sat with Roman Reigns and Roman's girlfriend Paige in the lunchroom. He was causally eating his sandwich; not really caring what was happening around him. He just happened to look up when _he_ came into the room. His eyes fell onto the form of Seth Rollins. Seth's two toned hair was pulled back behind his head into a tight ponytail while his brown eyes were surrounded in thick eyelashes. His mouth was surrounded in a slightly thickening beard. Dean's eyes moved over Seth's body. He was wearing dark wash jeans and black long sleeve shirt with vans. His gaze connected with Seth's and he glared. Seth glared right back at him.

"I'll see you guys later." Dean muttered, picking up the remains of his lunch and throwing it away. As he passed Seth, he bumped shoulders roughly with him. The two connected gazes and glared at one another. "Rollins."

"Ambrose." Seth said back. His eyes moved over Dean's body. Dean was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged his curves just right and a sinfully tight white wife beater with the outfit completed with his signature leather jacket and a pair of converse. The older teen's dirty blonde curly hair was falling into his sapphire blue eyes. Something clicked in both of them. Dean felt some sort of glowing feeling while Seth had a spark run down his spine. Dean just glared again and pushed passed him and left without another word. Murmurs filled the lunchroom from the encounter. It was no secret that Seth and Dean couldn't stand each other and absolutely hated one another. But was that really the case?

 _Later that day, after school_

Dean was leaning against the side of the school; a cigarette in between his lips as he inhaled the venomous gases. His foot was propped up against the side of the building as he leaned against it. He placed his head on the wall and looked up to the cloudy sky as he exhaled out the smoke. "Hey, Ambrose!" The dirty blonde groaned as he automatically recognized the voice and he turned his head. Seth came walking up to him, throwing looks over his shoulder to make sure no one saw. He placed his hand on the wall by Dean's head and looked at him. "This is going to sound weird, but did you feel something earlier too?" Seth wanted answers about what sparked in him just looking at the other man in the eyes. Dean shrugged and took another drag from the cancer stick. Seth reached forward and plucked it from him lips; tossing it to the ground and smashing it under the heel of his shoe.

"Hey, you fucker!" Dean exclaimed.

"They're bad for you. Why do you smoke anyway?" the two toned asked, leaning some of his wait against his hand.

"Cause I can, simple as that." Dean replied harshly. "Now what do you want?" The dirty blonde didn't want to have to spend more time than he had to with Seth.

"Its.. just.." Seth surged forward and connected his lips to Dean's. Dean's eyes widened in shock. Fire blazed against their lips, sparks going down both of their spines. The older man slowly began to kiss back. Seth pulled back after a moment and both of their eyes fluttered back open. Both men flushed at realization of what just happened. "I.. I'm sorry." Seth murmured before he turned on his feel and left. Dean could still feel the tingle in his lips from where Seth's used to be. He reached up and touched his lips; wondering if he was actually feeling what he was. His eyes moved to the ground to his crushed cigarette before he looked up to Seth retreating to his car. He looked around and luckily the entire school parking lot was bare except for a few cars of the teachers and some of the students. Dean cursed to himself before following after the younger teen. The dirty blonde had gotten to Seth's car before he had started it. Seth looked at him in shock as he finally noticed that Dean was standing there. "What are you going to do? Beat the living shit outta me?"

"Actually, no. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place?" Dean asked, mentally slapping himself for asking. Seth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Hop in." Seth replied. The dirty blonde looked around before he plopped down into the passenger's seat and showed the two tone the direction of his house.

That was the beginning of their secret relationship.

X

Dean was sitting in his Chemistry class, his hand on his stomach as he stared blankly at the teacher. His stomach was curling and erupted into pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He had been filling like shit ever since he had a make out session with Seth at his house. Roman looked over at him and frowed his eyebrows. "Dean, man, are you okay? You're not looking so good." Roman asked, noticing how pale Dean was compared to his normally light tan skin. Dean nodded slightly. The bell rang moments later and he got up from his chair and left the classroom with the rest of the students. His eyes fell onto Seth in the hall. Seth didn't look any better than him. Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and texted Seth.

 _Dean: Is everything okay with you?_

Dean's phone buzzed moments later with Seth's reply. It read: _leaving, got mono. Get yourself checked out, you're not looking so hot right now. –Seth._ Dean cursed. Of fucking course. Mono. Dean didn't even bother staying for school. He left as soon as Seth told him that he had mono. It made since to why both of them looked absolutely terrible. They're absence at school was noticed after they left at the same time.

Roman looked around concerned. Dean never really just up and left without telling him. He sent a quick text to the younger man. _Dean, where are you?_ Roman's phone rung with the reply moments later.

 _Had to leave. Mono. –Dean._

"Where is he?" Paige asked. Roman looked up at her.

"He's out with mono." The Samoan answered. The Brit nodded and went back to what she was doing.

X

Days passed and neither Dean nor Seth had been to school. Word spread that Dean had mono and most people didn't think of it; not until Randy Orton, a friend of Seth, had revealed that Seth was also out with mono.

"They probably got it from each other." Nikki Bella said, leaning against her boyfriend John as she talked to her twin sister, Brie and Brie's boyfriend Daniel.

"Now, why do you think that? They absolutely hate each other." Daniel stated, he didn't believe what Nikki was implying. There was at one point that Seth and Dean beat the crap out of each other, it was hard to believe that they could possibly had gotten mono from one another.

"They got mono at the exact same time. That just isn't a coincidence." Nikki replied.

Rumors spread around the school like wildfire. The most logical one was that Dean and Seth had gotten it from each other, but there were others like they both made out with the same girl but there were no girls out with mono. Just Dean and Seth. Everyone had a creeping suspicion that Dean and Seth were a little bit more than enemies.

After two weeks, the two returned back to school. Walking through the hall, Dean could hear the whispers. People were whispering about him and Seth. He wasn't stupid. He knew that the school could piece it together. That's what worried him when he first got mono. He walked into the lunch room and the room quieted down as he came in. On the other side of the room, Seth had walked through the door he had usually came into. Dean went over to his normal table where Roman and Paige were and shockingly enough AJ Lee and her boyfriend CM Punk was there. Dean sat down and looked over his shoulder to Seth. Seth was talking with Randy Orton. At his table were the Bella twins and John and Daniel. The whispers continued and both teens tried to ignore it the best they could. Dean huffed and climbed up onto the top of the table.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?!" Roman whispered exclaimed. Dean shushed him and looked around, no one had noticed him get up onto the table.

"HEY!" He hollered. The entire cafeteria quieted and looked to him. "I heard all of the rumors.. people want to know whether they are real or fake, right? Well guess what.." He paused and looked to Seth. Seth was looking to him with this look. It was unreadable. "It's true." Whispers filled the room once again along with gasps from Dean Ambrose saying this of all things. He looked to Seth, who climbed up onto his table.

"I should have said this before, but Dean.. I'm absolutely in love with you." Seth exclaimed, throwing his arms out and the cafeteria burst into cheers. Dean smiled and looked down at the table before looking back to Dean.

"I love you too Seth." Dean finally said. It felt like the whole world was taken off of his shoulders. Both of them climbed off their respective tables before weaving their way through the cafeteria. They got to each other and Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and Dean's instinctively went to Seth's neck. They both leaned in and connected their lips. The cheering got louder before they both pulled back and smiled to each other; Seth intertwined their fingers together and their smiles grew bigger. Sometimes, rumors could be good things.


End file.
